Sleep
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: This is now a series of one-shots, still inspired by my friend supernintendoboy2600. Yes, I do take requests. Oddlita FTW!
1. Chapter 1

Sleep

A/N: Yeah, corny title. BTW I do not own anything here except the title, plot, and fluffyness. This is for my good friend Supernintendoboy2600, who showed me the light, fluffy cuteness that is Oddlita. Enjoy and R&R!

It had started with just a movie in her dorm. Just watching Sleeping Beauty so Odd Della Robbia had an excuse to call Aelita Stones his princess. Now she was truly a sleeping beauty. curled up on the couch with her head on his chest, one arm wrapped around him as his arms circled her waist. He smiled as her head moved slightly, nuzzling his chest unconsciously. "My very own princess." He whispered, brushing his lips against her ear. She smiled in her sleep and tightened her hold on him. But at that moment, he heard footsteps.

He knew they`d be in big trouble if they were caught, so he tried to get out of her arms. She whined softly and held on tighter to him. "Don`t go..." She muttered, buryng her fair face in his chest. He froze for a second as the feet paused, but they sped up, seemingly hearing Aelita`s sleeping comment. He panicked, picking his princess up and rushing into the closet. He held his breath as the door opened.

"Miss Stones?" A voice called. "Hmm. I suppose it was the movie." There was a click, and the room fell silent as the door closed.

Odd sighed quietly as he carried her back to the couch, her grip still tight as before. He returned them to their original positions. "I love you princess, but sometimes you`re such trouble." He whispered. But as his 'trouble' curled up to him and sighed happily, he couldn`t care less how much it took to keep her happy. It was all worth it just to see her sleep.

**Corny and cute. R&R, hope you also saw the Oddlita light!**


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry Kisses

A/N: Well, Sleep is now a drabble series! I`m going to do oneshots spawned from one or two word prompts. If you have any ideas, then leave them in a little review andI may use them!

Prompt: Pocky

_Crunch crunch._ A small noise reached Odd`s ears as he woke from his nap. He looked around his girlfriend`s room and saw her on her bed, reading a book with a small pink stick in her mouth. The blonde boy watched the cookie get smaller and smaller until she finally reached the end. He got up and sat beside her.

"Whatcha eating?" He asked, kissing her and getting a faint taste of strawberry.

She swallowed and smiled. "These Japanese cookie things Yumi gave me. They`re called pocky."

"Oh yeah, I`ve heard of those. Aren`t they a couple`s food?"

"Yeah, the couple are supposed to eat one until they meet in the middle."

"So, till they pull a Lady and the Tramp?"

"You can put it like that." She giggled, then took out the box and extracted another baby pink stick. Odd smiled and bit the plain end as she took the strawberry end and bit it. They smiled as they worked on the treat, keeping it trapped between their lips between bites. At last their lips met each other in a sweet, strawberry-flavored kiss. They parted with a small smile.

"I`m glad Yumi gave you those." Odd said quietly.

"Me too." She smiled and handed him the box. He looked at it, then grinned at her.

"Actually, I`d rather share." He purred, poking another stick gently into her mouth as he bit his own end.

Yumi quickly ducked under the window, smiling. "And that is how to sweeten up a romance, Tokyo style." She giggled.

**LOL, I like this idea. It came to me when I ate pocky for the first time. I was alone, but it was strawberry, which made me think of Aelita. Thus, this was born! KK, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Colors and Wonders

A/N: Another lame title...Big thanks to my new reviewer, PurpleSatinRose, for the prompt in this chappie!

Prompt: Painting

Aelita`s emerald eyes scanned the bright jars and clean brushes to her side as Odd set up a canvas before her. He had insisted on teaching her how to paint today. He chuckled at her curiosity and sat beside her, opening the jars and looking over at his canvas; the one he`d been up until four a.m. finishing. The elfin girl picked up a brush and dipped it in a grass green jar, then painted a broad stripe across the bottom of her canvas.

Odd picked up the finest tipped brush, dipped it in the same color, and took Aelita`s broad brush, replacing it with the thinner.

When she merely stared at it in confusion, he laughed and guided her delicate hand on the stripe, making miniscule blades of grass. Her eyes widened in happiness at his guidance, letting out a pleased little "Oh!"

He laughed and watched her finish her painting, one of a small violet cat sitting in a sunny field, head tilted as if studying the couple, with an ear folded forward cutely. She sighed in satisfaction as she finished it with a small pink "A" in one corner.

"It`s great, Princess." Odd smiled at the kitten on the canvas.

"It`s yours. I was thinking of you." She chirped, pleased with her work. He smiled as he took the painting and st it by his fan to dry.

"Wanna see what I painted for you?" He asked ecitedly. He knew she`d love it. The rose-haired girl nodded excitedly, following him excitedly. He grinned and whipped off the cover.

A picture of Aelita standing in the doorway of her room in a flowing, deep rose gown with her signature pink locks cascading down her back in long waves. In a white-gloved hand she held a red rose, and a small, knowing smile graced her lips. The real Aelita gasped quietly.

"Odd...it`s beautiful..." She breathed. He smiled and put an arm aroung her waist, then used the cheesiest line he could think of.

"Just like you."

**Gotta love the cornball stuff. R&R, and leave me a prompt!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fluff

A/N: This prompt is my own. I have two kinds of fluff in here...

I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

Prompt: Cotton candy

Two teenagers walked into the carnival, the rose-haired girl looking arond in childlike wonder as the blonde boy dressed in violet chuckled at her.

Aelita ran towards a ring toss game, Odd tailing her. He smiled as she marveled at the big pink teddy bears.

"You want a bear, Princess?" He asked, putting an arm around her small shoulders.

"Uh-huh..." The elfin girl nodded, never looking away. Odd paid the man working the game, and tossed all 3 rings on a bottle. She squealed in delight as he took the bear and handed it to her. They shared a quick kiss and walked away. Then they came to a little cart selling cotton candy.

"Hey Princess, want some cotton candy?" Odd asked, motioning to the cart. Aelita looked slightly confused. The felinesque boy gasped.

"Don`t tell me you`ve never had cotton candy?"

"No..."

"Then that settles it. We`re buying some." He declared, taking out a bill and buying a bag of pink cotton candy. She looked at the bag curiously as Odd opened it and pulled off a small piece.

"Say 'aah'." He teased before gently opening her mouth and poking the fluff in. She blinked as the spun sugar melted in her mouth.

"Soooooo?" He asked, elbowing her. She smiled.

"I like it."

**Wow, that was stupid...and fluffy. Well, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Perfect Scent

A/N: This prompt is my own. Thanks to my ONE new reviewer. Alright, my sis keeps ripping on me and saying I smell (which I DON`T) so I thought it`d be fun to have our little elf trying to find the perfect scent.

I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

Prompt: Perfume

Aelita had taken up a recent interest in beauty, from seeing Sissi cake on makeup and such, and even Yumi wore a little blush and foundation daily. Thus, the elf decided to leap into the world of beauty products. And who got dragged to the stores with her? Her loving but annoyed boyfriend Odd.

The feline stood impatiently in the Bath and Body Works store as Aelita marveled at the rows of lotions, shower gels, and perfumes. She picked up a bottle with a flower, similar to her hair`s bubblegum hue, and spritzed the scent into the air, taking a deep breath. She liked the smell-the label read "Sweet Pea"-so she turned to her boyfriend.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked, spraying the liquid onto her fair wrist and holding it up to his nose. He took a short breath, then coughed.

"Not quite right..." He gasped. Her face fell slightly. She`d been so sure that it was perfect. Nonetheless, the bottle was set down and a new one picked up. Odd was looking at the (small) selection of men`s products when a scent approached him, making him freeze. It was lovely...sort of warm and sweet, but a bit seductive. He turned, to find the scent coming from his princess.

She smiled hopefully, a bottle of lotion in one hand. The heat of her body strengthened the aroma, making Odd lean closer to her slim, pale neck and inhale deeply.

"What is that?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pull her closer for a better chance to take in the scent.

"It said Blackberry Vanilla." Aelita smiled and kissed his neck.

"That`s the one."

**Another flufftastic oneshot. I love the Blackberry Vanilla from Bath and Body Works, so why not use it here? Well, R&R and leave me a prompt!**


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Obsession

A/N: This prompt is my own. Done for the LOLs.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANY MUSIC USED WITHIN!

Prompt: Country music

Aelita was lying on her bed reading a magazine with her rose iPod on and the baby pink earbuds blasting.

_She grew up on the side of the road, where the churche bells ring and strong love grows. She grew up good, she grew up slow like American honey. _Sang Lady Antebellum. This was the elfin girl`s secret. She loved country music and its deep, hidden meanings. But not even Odd knew her love of the style.

Odd walked over to her room, his own violet MP3 in hand. He didn`t bother to knock, walking in and smirking. His girlfriend was too into her magazine to even notice him. The blonde snuck over to her and yanked out the cord to her headphones.

_Cause I`m keeping you forever and for always! We will be together all of our days! I wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face! _Shania Twain`s voice blared through the room as Aelita sat up quickly and plugged her headphones back in, blushing a shade darker than her hair.

"Shania Twain?" Odd asked, his signature grin showing up. Aelita blushed deeper.

"W-well, I..." She stammered before Odd silenced her with a kiss.

"It`s okay, Princess. It`s a fitting song anyway." He laughed, then held up his iPod. "Bet what I have on here is more embarassing."

"Only you would turn this into a contest." Aelita giggled, turning off her MP3. Odd handed her an earbud and switched his iPod on.

_Dropp everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away my pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Hit me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that`ll haunt me when you`re not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

Aelita smiled at Odd, another soft giggle sounding. "Taylor Swift?"

"Hey, she`s got talent! And the chorus always brings my princess to mind."

The rose-haired girl smiled at him and gave her boyfriend a light kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too, Princess."


End file.
